


You're More Than I Could Ever Need

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, kind of ??, the absence of a no doesn't mean yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: A handjob most likely wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him. A blowjob would probably do the trick, and if Annabeth worked hard enough maybe he’d be too tired to go for round two. She closes her eyes for a moment, pushing down the weird feeling of guilt and disgust churning in her stomach. It’s your boyfriend, she reasons to herself. Men have needs. Get over yourself.ORPercy and Annabeth have an important conversation about consent
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	You're More Than I Could Ever Need

When Percy starts pressing featherlight kisses into the back of her neck, Annabeth almost groans. And not in the good way, either.

She's tired. She had a shitty day at work and she's stressed but Percy, bless his heart, had been waiting his their apartment with her favorite Chinese takeout, and now all she really wants to do is maybe get that ice cream from the freezer and be lulled into sleep by the gentle drone of the TV and Percy's warmth as he spoons her on the couch.

Apparently, that's not what Percy was envisioning. His hand, which is wrapped around her waist, starts teasing the hem of the old t-shirt she's wearing and Annabeth rolls her eyes. Her back is to him, so it's not like he can see it. She runs through her options in her mind.

A handjob most likely wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. A blowjob would probably do the trick, and if Annabeth worked hard enough maybe he'd be too tired to go for round two. She closes her eyes for a moment, pushing down the weird feeling of guilt and disgust churning in her stomach. It's your boyfriend, she reasons to herself. Men have needs. Get over yourself.

Her mind made up, she shifts out of Percy's arms and on top of him, straddling him into the couch. She rolls her hips harshly onto his, bending down to kiss him. The familiar prickle of tears starts to burn the back of her eyes, but she ignores it and grinds down again. The sooner she can get him hard and get him off, the better.

Percy's hands settle on her hips and for a moment Annabeth thinks he's going to thrust up against her, but instead he stops her movements, wrenching his mouth away from hers. "Wait, wait. Annabeth, hold on."

"What?" she asks, a little breathless. Panic starts to blossom in her chest. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. Maybe she should have taken her shirt off, or kissed him harder, or- "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Percy notices her alarm and rushes to reassure her. "No! No, you didn't do anything wrong." He reaches up to push a stray curl behind her ear. "You just... didn't seem super enthusiastic, is all."

Fuck. She should have kissed him harder, after all. "I can be more enthusiastic," she says, already reaching to take her shirt off. "I can be better, I promise."

Percy frowns. His hands clamp around her wrists and he tugs her shirt back down. "That's not what I meant." He sits up, forcing them to be more at eye level. "I meant that if you don't want to do this, that's fine. You just gotta tell me."

Annabeth blinks at him, uncomprehending. His frown deepens. "With... with your ex. Were you not allowed to...?"

She opens and closes her mouth, but no sound comes out. Luke had always gotten so upset when she said she wasn't in the mood. _Men have needs, Annie. I'm so good to you and this is how you repay me? You're my girlfriend, Annie. If you loved me, you would do it._

Percy's eyes darken, his jaw starting to clench. Annabeth's silence speaks more than a thousand words. "Holy fuck," he growls. "If I ever see that guy again, I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp."

"He would have stopped if I ever said no," Annabeth protests weakly.

"But he kept going even if you didn't say yes," Percy points out. He reaches for her, slowly, giving her a chance to pull away. She lets him intertwine their fingers, and his touch is so gentle, even though she can still see anger and tension in his shoulders. He sighs. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he says, and Annabeth blinks away her tears. He's so understanding. Percy is everything Luke wasn't; it still shocks Annabeth when those differences appear.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal," she whispers, fiddling with his finger and unable to meet his eye. And after the first few times, it really wasn't. She didn't _like it_ when it happened, by any means, but she'd gotten used to it. She could manage.

His gaze hardens. "Yes, it is." He breathes deeply, schooling his anger. "Okay, we're gonna set some rules." Annabeth nods, still looking at her lap. "The first one is that when you're not in the mood, we're not doing anything."

Annabeth looks up sharply. "Don't you want to cum?" she blurts out.

Percy frowns again. "Annabeth, if you don't wan to have sex, then I don't want to have sex, and so we're not gonna have sex. I don't give a fuck if I'm horny. I'm a big boy, I can manage to go a couple days without it. Hell, if you don't want to have sex ever again, that's fine by me." He stops for a moment, thinking. "The second rule is that if we're in the middle of something and you're not feeling it, you tell me and we stop. Actually, scratch that, the second rule is you have to tell me no when you don't want to. To anything. I'm not doing it if you're not one hundred percent okay with it. Deal?"

Annabeth swallows past the lump in her throat. "Deal."

He nods, tension draining from his shoulders as he lays back down on the couch with a sigh. Annabeth follows him. She settles her head on his chest, feeling his arm wrap securely around her and his heart beating steadily underneath her ear. "Percy?" she whispers. He hums to indicate he's listening. "I'm not in the mood for anything tonight."

A breathless laugh whooshes out of his chest and he presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Okay, Annabeth." They lay there for a couple moments until Percy starts to get restless, and then his voice is in her ear. "You know what _I'm_ in the mood for, though?" He's slipping out from underneath her before she can respond and Annabeth props herself up on her elbows, watching him curiously as he disappears into the kitchen. He comes back a moment later, holding a pint of ice cream and two spoons. A matching smile spreads across their faces.

They settle back onto the couch and Annabeth presses into his side. He offers her chunks of cookie dough when he finds them because he knows they're her favorite, and Annabeth feels so safe, so at home, wrapped up in the arms of her boyfriend with a pint of ice cream and a random shitty movie playing on the TV.

"I love you," she whispers into the room. She sees his smile out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm pretty cool, aren't I?" he agrees. His arm pulls her closer, his cold lips planting a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too, Wise Girl."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim this morning. reminder that not saying no doesn't mean yes.


End file.
